


Melinda Chronicles Christmas Special, 2015

by Shoboni



Series: Melinda Chronicles [3]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoboni/pseuds/Shoboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote quick over the last couple days, it's sort of a prequel that takes place long before Revelations during the first Christmas Tails knew Sonic and long before anyone but Tails knew about his mother and Kai being immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melinda Chronicles Christmas Special, 2015

A blanket of snow coated the countryside and covered the roof, window sills, and porches of a house on the edge of town a few miles from station square. This house was home to Melinda Prower and her adopted son, Miles, and several of their friends had spent Christmas Eve there to help prepare for morning. It was welcome refuge from the cold and harsh weather outside

 

_ “I should install a fireplace, but I guess that’s a project for next year..” _

 

Melinda took a drink of her coco and looked up at the Christmas tree that her and Miles decorated every year. It was artificial and not the real thing like she had used for so many years before, but she had admit it played the part well enough and saved time rushing to find a real evergreen every year.

 

Colorful lights, strings of tinsel, garland in bright reds, golds, and silvers and an assortment of ornaments and the old gold star on top brought it to life. Of course it had special touches from both of them like some aviation themed decorations and even some bulb-shaped tins depicting Miles favorite cartoon and comic book characters that once contained candy. Those had been stocking stuffers she got him over the years.

 

There was even a few bulbs with the unmistakable paw-prints of a feral wolf Miles had picked because they reminded him of his Uncle Kai.

 

It was a yearly tradition, and usually a quiet one with just Miles, Kai, and her. How lonely it could be for such a small “family” had not escaped her but in the end she was thankful for both her adopted son, and Kai who was not only her protege but as close to being her son as another immortal could be.

 

This time was different though. This was the first year celebrating with not only Miles new friend, Sonic, but Amy Rose, Sonic’s every present fangirl that Melinda had quickly befriended to keep her out of trouble.

 

For once it was starting to feel like one big family crowded around the tree and she  couldn’t help but swallow back a happy tear.

 

“Wow, mom, thanks!” Miles finished pulling the wrapping paper off a chemistry kit and laid it next to a large carrying case of tools before throwing his arms around her.

“

You’re welcome, honey.” Melinda hugged the kit back.

 

“Uncle Kai helped me find some stuff for you, to,” Miles quickly pulled away and fished out two gifts wrapped in blue foil paper.

 

She quickly unwrapped the first, a bundle obviously containing clothing of some kind and pulled out a dark blue sweater with unusual pink flowers that she instantly recognized as thistles.

 

“I read a book once said it’s the national flower of Scotland, where you came from,” Miles said.

 

“I didn’t know you were Scottish,” Amy said.

 

“My family left when I was a little girl,” Melinda lied, “I do miss it sometimes.”

 

“I bet it was beautiful,” Amy smiled and took a drink of her own coco.

 

“Especially the Highlands,” Melinda quickly slipped the sweater on over her T-Shirt. “How does is look?”

 

“Open the other one!” Miles said happily.

 

“Give me a minute.”

 

Melinda turned the gift over in her hands, it was roughly the same shape as a 8mm cassette but larger and lighter. She idly picked at the wrapping paper and eventually worked one end free before peeling it off.

Inside was a black box she recognized as being from a company that made high-quality leather goods. Slipping off the lid and looking inside she found a light-blue wallet with a clearly Scottish inspired design embossed on the front and dyed a darker blue.  

 

“I thought you could actually use one instead the rubber band,” Miles said.

 

“Uh, do I even want to ask?” Sonic asked

 

“Well, um,” Melinda chucked and sheepishly reached into her pocket, pulling out a pile of of cards and money with a rubber band wrapped them, “I sort of lost my wallet and getting another one slipped my mind.”

 

“At least you don’t just tuck things in your socks like Sonic,” Amy playfully shoved Sonic.

 

“I don’t wear pants, so where else could it go?” Sonic asked.

Amy merely rolled her eyes and reached under the tree to pull out a Gift wrapped in pink, “This is from both of us, I picked yours and there’s one Sonic picked out for Tails,”

 

“Thanks Amy,” Melinda took the somewhat long, flat, and narrow box and looked it over.

 

“Here, bro,” Sonic pulled out a box wrapped in a blue that matched his fur and handed it to Miles.

 

Miles shredded the paper of the box and his face lit up when saw what was inside: a kit to build a remote control plane.

 

“Thanks, Sonic!” Miles jumped and up and hugged Sonic, nearly knocking him over.

 

Melinda chuckled as she noticed Sonic blushing and Amy smiling like she had just been handed a puppy.

 

“I guess you found one, after all,” Melinda finally said before turning her attention back to. the small box on her lap, wondering what was inside.

 

“Well, open it already,” Sonic said, still awkwardly half-hugging Miles back.

 

The paper came off quickly and Melinda eyed the logo of a local Jewelry shop on the corner of the box. She gently removed the lid and smiled at the necklace inside, a blue stone in a silver fitting and mounted on a simple chain.

 

“I did remember you’re favorite color was blue,” Amy said.

 

“Thank you, Amy,” Melinda carefully brushed her hair out the way and fastened the necklace around her neck. “ Miles and I also got some stuff for you guys”

 

Miles quickly let go of Sonic and fished out both their gifts from under the tree, handing them to the hedgehogs.

 

“Thanks, guys,” Amy quickly unwrapped the box and pulled out a pink bottle of perfume, along with a pair of rose-shaped earrings, “I love it, it’s my favorite scent.”

 

“Open yours, Sonic,” Miles said excitedly.

 

“Okay, bro,” Sonic tore into his own gift and pulled a pair of shoes from the box, eying them curiously.

 

“They’re fire-proof so the friction when you run won’t catch them on fire, and I found toughest pair I could find before I treated them,” Miles said.

 

“How did you-” Sonic started to ask.

 

“I told he was smart for his age,” Melinda grinned. “He managed to mix up some fire-retardant treatment for clothing that works better than anything else I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Wait a go,” Sonic ruffed Miles head-fur and laughed, “I love it.”

 

“Miles, you still have my gift to open,” Kai finally spoke up.

 

“I got you something to, Uncle Kai,” Miles said as he turned around and reached behind the tree to pull out a flat box wrapped in black paper with silver paw-prints.

 

Kai pulled out a somewhat long and slim box form the other side and swapped it with the one Miles was holding.

 

“Open it, Uncle Kai,” Miles insisted.

 

Kai carefully removed the paper and revealed a cheap display frame with several old arrow and axe-heads made of different materials, eyeing it curiously before a look of realization came over his face.

 

“I saw them in a shop and recognized the markings you showed me, that uh...” Miles went silent for a moment, “You said your ancestor had a habit of putting on things he made and I thought you would like them.”

 

“ _ I can’t believe I missed that, I thought he just bought them because they were real wolf-pack from and might be sentimental. I didn’t realize they were actually something that Kai made and lost track of,”  _ Melinda smiled with pride

 

Kai smiled and sat the case aside before sitting down and hugging Miles, whispering something in his ear that got a small giggle out of the kit. The two separated and Miles opened his own gift.

 

Miles smiled when he pulled a small fishing pole just his size out of the box and examined it.

 

“Now you will have one of your own next time we go camping,” Kai said.

 

“Thanks, Uncle Kai,” Miles said before once again hugging him.

 

The room was silent with all eyes watching the scene until Amy cleared her throat and everyone turned to her.

 

“One last thing,” Amy gave a sly smile and turned to Sonic. “I got you something.”

 

“Amy, I really don’t like it when you look at me like that,” Sonic inched back a bit, worry spreading across his face.

 

Melinda tried to suppress a laugh and watched as Amy pulled a sprig of mistletoe out of her coat pocket and held high over Sonic’s head.

 

“Come on, Sonic. You know what this means,” Amy said, motioning with her finger for him to come closer.

 

“You know I appreciate the offer, but maybe next year, or maybe in another decade, or better yet: next century,” Sonic said as he backed away even more.

 

“Come on, just one kiss,” Amy pleaded as she put on a huge pair of puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Come on, blue-boy, it’s not like one kiss is going to hurt,” Melinda teased.

 

“Yeah, isn’t the hero supposed to kiss the girl?” Miles asked.

 

“Okay, okay,” Sonic rubbed his head and signed, “One kiss.”

 

“Come here,” Amy closed her eyes and leaned in.

 

Sonic quickly leaned in and pecked her on the cheek before hurrying over and standing next to Miles.

 

“That’s not...” Amy groaned, “I guess I’ll take anything”

 

Melinda finally broke down laughing when he she heard even Kai stifling a chuckle and it started a chain-reaction that sent the whole room into hysterics, even Amy.

  
“ _ I had forgotten what this feels like, _ ” Melinda thought to herself as she wiped a tear from her eye.


End file.
